


A Little Lesson

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [16]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Instruction, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Masturbation, disclaimer: i don't have a penis, possible ooc, this got out of hand very fucking quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Miles goes out on a limb and ends up with his uncle teaching him how to jerk off.





	A Little Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I have 0 explanation for this. Shit happens. First one for this fandom too, jeez. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Miles picks up one of Aaron's t-shirts, glancing over his shoulder to make sure he's still moving around the living room. He holds it to his nose and inhales his uncle's familiar cologne. He sets the shirt down then takes off his own. He pulls Aaron's shirt on and blushes, swimming in the shirt that hangs off of his shoulder and falls past mid-thigh, almost to his knees. His fingers curl around the hem as he feels himself hardening in his shorts, little cock taking interest in being so small in his uncle's shirt. He bites his lip and glances back over his shoulder, feeling guilty at his reaction and wandering thoughts.

 _He's my uncle_ , he mentally huff.  _This isn't right..._ His cock twitches at the reminder; he groans and covers his face with his hands. 

"You okay in there, little man?" Aaron calls out, startling him. He scrambles to pull the shirt off but only manages to get stuck in it halfway through. He hears footsteps then a quiet laugh. His face burns hot as Aaron pulls the shirt back down into place, his vision filled with his wide grin. "Messin' around with my clothes? Thought you were too old for that." Miles blushes and puffs out his cheeks, pouting up at him.

Aaron's eyes roam in a way that has him wanting to squirm and his cock taking too much interest. "Uncle Aaron?" he asks softly, hesitantly. The older man swallows and visibly shakes himself. Miles grips his shirt, and their eyes meet.

"What's up?" Miles bites his lip and glances to the side.

"Can you help me out?" Aaron gives him a reassuring smile.

"Of course. What's the problem, hm?" He clears his throat.

"Can we sit on the bed?" Aaron shrugs and sits on the edge of the bed. Miles takes a steadying breath before dropping his shorts. His uncle looks at him with wide eyes, and his momentary confusion lets Miles climb into his lap.

"M-Miles?" Aaron sputters. He grabs one of Aaron's hands and sets it on his half-hard cock, letting out a quiet whine.

"I-It happened when I put on your shirt." He swallows. "I don't really...touch myself. Can you help me? Please, Uncle Aaron?" He looks at him pleadingly, heart racing.  _This is so stupid! What am I doing? What the hell, Miles! Why would he say yes?!_ Aaron stares at him for a moment.

"I..." Miles turns up his puppy eyes, committing to what he's already started and taking pride in making him speechless. His uncle sighs, looks at him again, then groans. "I'll show you how to, okay? Just stay quiet about it." Miles nods eagerly, not pushing even a little bit for more. He's surprised he's getting that much.  _Oh my god._ "Sit against the headboard." He scrambles off of his lap and further up the bed and watches Aaron sit next to him. "What do you usually do to get off?"

Miles shrugs, a little more than embarrassed. "I kinda just...rub against something until I'm done. I haven't had enough time or privacy to try more than that." Aaron pats him on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna help you get started. A lot of it is about what makes you feel good and builds up that tension until you cum." Aaron shifts more towards him, and Miles straightens up more. "Close your eyes and feel yourself out. Don't rush it. See what feels good." Miles nods and follows his instruction, shyly starting at his thighs. He feels Aaron's eyes on him as he rubs up his thighs then settles a hand on his cock above his briefs; it makes him hot, and his breath hitches.

"Keep going." Miles shivers and rubs his head through the fabric, hips bucking and a gasp leaving his lips. He hopes he doesn't imagine the harsh breath his uncle releases. He starts to get lost in rutting against his palm, already starting to pant and whimper. "-les." He startles as Aaron grabs his hip and pins him down onto the bed. He opens his eyes and glances at the amusement on his face. "Slow down, little man. Not yet." Miles gives a sheepish smile that earns him a chuckle. "Why don't you life your shirt for me."

"Why?" he asks, confused, even as he lifts it a little bit above his stomach.

"Higher. We're gonna test something out." Miles tucks the shirt under his armpits, shivering and nipples hardening at the chill. "Rub your nipples." Miles gives him a skeptical look before obeying; he squeaks at the sudden jolts of arousal and stares at himself in wonder, past sensations suddenly making sense. Aaron laughs. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Y-Yeah. Wow."

"It's good to explore your body." He winks at Miles. "Keep one hand there and move the other back down to your cock." Miles nods and uses his right hand to rub himself through his briefs again. After a few moments of rutting and teasing his nipples, he's dampening the cloth with precum. Aaron opens his bedside drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube that he sits next to Miles. "Take your briefs off."

He feels his shyness creep up again even as he obeys, pulling the stolen shirt back down and pulling his legs up. Aaron rubs his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. Do you wanna stop?" He immediately shakes his head.

"Please keep teaching me!" His uncle chuckles.

"Alright, alright! Put your legs down so I can make sure you're doing it right." Miles bites his lip and slowly lowers his legs until his dripping cock is on display. Aaron grins. "Growth spurt hasn't hit yet, huh?" Miles lets out an angry noise and shoves him.

"What the hell, Aaron!" he huffs, unable to help his blush. Aaron laughs quietly.

"I'm just teasing." He pats him on the head. "Back to business. Lube in your hand." Miles sticks his tongue out at him as he grabs the lube bottle. He pops it open and pours some in his hand, glancing at Aaron to know when to stop. He closes the bottle, setting it to the side, then starts slicking up his cock with a soft moan. "Make sure you're fully covered, and start with long, slow strokes. Get used to it." The huskiness of his voice has him throbbing in his hand.

"O-Oh," he gasps, leaning back into the headboard. His dry hand goes under his shirt to tease at a nipple; he whines loudly at the sensations and pressure rapidly building in his gut due to his inexperience.

"There you go," Aaron rumbles lowly. "Good boy." Miles lets out a soft cry at the jolt of arousal that has precum shooting out of his cock and onto his shirt. He glances at Aaron with wide eyes, who's looking at him with something dark in his gaze. "Like that, huh? My little nephew likes being told he's a good boy?" Miles whimpers and quickens his strokes. The older man tsks and grabs his wrist, stopping him.

"Please!" Aaron shushes him. "I'm close,  _please_!"

"Just slow down. It's okay." Miles whines but focuses on backing from the edge. He looks his uncle over, noticing the bulge of his pants.

"You're hard too." Aaron raises an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"I'll deal with that later." He lets Miles's wrist go, and he immediately starts stroking again. The slickness of his precum and lube sounds loud and lewd in the room, mixing with his pants and moans. "Go ahead. Go faster. You don't have to stop this time."

"U-Uncle,  _a-ah_ ," he whimpers as he obeys. "Pl-Please..."

"That's it, little man. Good boy, Miles." The praise sends him over the edge with a loud cry of Aaron's name, hips bucking wildly as he cums all over himself and the stolen shirt. His thighs shake, and his eyes roll back in his head, a little bit of drool escaping his lips. He goes limp against the bed, panting and recovering from the most powerful orgasm he's experienced in his short life. Miles blinks up at Aaron, who clears his throat. "I'll leave you to clean up." He pats him on the leg and gets him a wet washcloth before leaving the room. Miles watches him longingly, hoping he didn't make a big mistake.

\---

Aaron leans against the kitchen counter and takes harsh breaths, trying to calm his arousal. "Dammit, Miles," he whispers, shoving a hand in his sweatpants and circling his cock with his fingers. He replays the sound of his name on Miles's lips and the image of him ruining his shirt as he starts a quick pace, wasting no time. His pace quickens as his imagination runs wild, going places he's never visited. The thought of Miles on his knees in front of him, fucked out and ready for his cum, has him whispering his nephew's name and catching cum in his hand. He sighs, feeling guilty.  _We're family._ He washes away his sins down the sink. As he's drying his hands, Miles walks out in the clothes he came in.

"Can we still watch a movie?" he asks softly, scared and not meeting his eyes. Aaron feels even guiltier and swings an arm over his shoulder.

"Of course we can." Miles smiles thankfully up at him, and his breath catches.

_Dammit._

**Author's Note:**

> This got away from me and didn't wanna stick to any plan, so hopefully that was a good read. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
